Various types of gaming machines have been developed in order to increase and/or maintain player participation and patronage. Traditionally, slot machines garner player interest by providing the player with the opportunity to win cash awards based upon a player's wager. Accordingly, various types of games or game features have been developed to provide players with the opportunity to win large sums of money for a small wager. For example, games may include one or more bonus games or the opportunity to win progressive jackpots in order to maintain player interest. Additionally, the games have grown in sophistication and features in order to maintain player interest. For example, slot machine games have been developed to include multipliers, wild symbols, or other special symbols in order to add excitement to the game.
Nevertheless, the wide variety of games choices available to casino patrons may be so overwhelming that dissuade players' from playing a game. That is, a casino patron may not want to play a game because it is difficult to determine winning outcomes or how to play the game. Furthermore, a particular game may not be enjoyable to a player because the game does not fit a player's desired win profile. More specifically, a player may want to play a game having infrequent but large payout. Alternatively, a player may want to play a game having more frequent but smaller payouts thereby allowing the player to play a gaming machine for longer periods of time. In another scenario, a casino patron may not want to play a particular game because the game appears to be unfamiliar even though the game is merely the familiar underlying game having a different game theme. Accordingly, there is a need for gaming machine variants that provide a player with an enhanced gaming experience tailored to a particular game profile.